I love you
by irlanda.vazquez.338
Summary: This was my very first story and it made me start fan fiction. I never posted it till now please tell me what you think! Sorry...no summary
1. Chapter 1

Nova's POV I started to twist the little paper strings in my hands I wanted the command room to look perfect we were going to have some special visitors. We won the war a couple years before all of stayed here in shuggazoom except for sparks and Gibson.  
Gibson left to be a doctor while sparks left to be a pilot he was great at what he did. I have missed them so much.  
I finally got to hung everything the way I wanted it. I sighed I was pretty good at this. I heard the door slide open and it was the rest of the team.  
''Wow, nova you did an awesome job.'' Sid chiro. ''Yea you should do this more often.'' Said Otto. ''You did great nova.'' Said jinmay while walking to my side. ''Thanks but let's get everything ready.'' I Sid I am pretty sure they are almost here.  
We put food out and some cups and plates of course they were blue and red. We were done . ''Well everyone sparks and Gibson will be here soon might as well get ready.'' Said antuari Everyone ran to their rooms except me and jinmay I sighed. ''Nova are you okay.'' Asked jinmay.  
''Huh oh never better.'' I said.  
''I know what your thinking nova.'' Said jinmay. I sighed again of course she knew ,I told her everything how me and sparks were dating before he left. She knew everything even how me and sparks had done it before he left I can't say I didn't enjoy it it was wonderful but how would it be if he came back and those feelings weren't there anymore. I frowned at the thought.  
''Look nova I know why your worried but try to be happy. I mean I still think he loves I have never seen someone so in love.'' Sid jinmay. I smiled.  
'' Thanks jinmay.'' I said she helps me all the time. ''Okay then let's get ready and dress pretty nova.'' Said jinmay.  
''Okay okay.'' I said. I got to my room I took my dirty clothes of and went in the shower. I stayed there thinking what ,might happen tonight I have always loved shuggazoom but I was still worried about sparks what if he doesn't love me anymore there are other monkeys out there just like in shuggazoom my best friends is a brown monkey with black eyes named kai. I know he loves me but I can't give him more. I was about to except his request about me being his girlfriend. But I found out that sparks was coming and I haven't talked to him since.  
I got out of the shower and dried my fur. I got out of my bathroom and rapped a towel around me.  
. After that I had no idea what to put on I looked through my clothes many times.  
Then there was a knock on the door. ''Hello nova are you in there.'' I heard jinmays voice. I rapped the towel around me once more and opened the door. ''Help me jinmay I don't know what to wear.'' I said.  
I closed the door as jinmay walked in. ''Don't worry I'll pick your clothes you stay there.'' She said. She went to my closet. She started searching and searching. Then she stopped.  
''I found the perfect outfit.'' She said. ''What is it.'' I asked. Then she pulled out a black dress. ''What no!'' I yelled. ''Don't you want to look pretty?'' Jinmay asked me.  
''Well yea but. . . ''I did want to look pretty but that was to much.''  
''Come on at least try it on.'' Said jinmay.  
''Fine.'' I took the dress and headed towards the bathroom.  
I put the dress on and looked in the mirror I looked hot I mean it. The dress was tight but not too tight it had two straps it only reached towards the ,middle of my thigh. I saw how it outlined my curves, I slowly walked out of the bathroom. ''Nova you look amazing.'' She said. ''Thank you.'' I said. ''And don't worry I'll be by your side at all times.'' She said I hugged her she was like a sister to me I finally noticed what she was wearing.  
She had a light green dress on with her hair down. ''You look good too.'' I said . ''Thanks let's go down.'' She said we walked out of my room and into the command room everyone was there chiro was wearing blue jeans with a orange shirt and a black ribbon. Otto was wearing some black jeans with a green plaid shirt. He was eating some candy along with chiro.  
Antuari was wearing some blue jeans with a black shirt and a gray tie. He was meditating.  
I walked to the food table and leaned on it. I was so nervous I started fiddling with my tail. ''Don't be nervous nova it'll be all right.'' Said jinmay while placing a hand on my shoulder. Then we heard voices.  
''Shut-up brain strain at least we got here.'' Said sparks voice.  
''But you almost got us killed.'' Screamed Gibson I quickly felt nervous.  
''Uh jinmay I don't fell well I'm going to my room.'' I said . ''Oh no you don't ,. . . stay.'' She said.  
''I don't see any scratches.'' Said sparks then they entered the robot and we yelled surprise except for me I didn't know what to do.  
We walked up to sparks and Gibson. ''Hey guys.'' Said sparks. ''Glad you could make it.'' Yelled Otto. I standed behind them all but I could still see them. Gibson had some khaki pants on with a plaid blue shirt.  
Sparks looked so handsome he was wearing some black jeans with a red plaid shirt and a black leather jacket over it with a black tie.  
''How have you been.'' Said chiro. ''Great except the ride with brain stain.'' Said sparks while pointing at Gibson, I heard them talk then jinmay pushed me a little forward enough for Gibson to see me.  
''Hey nova where were you.'' Asked Gibson sparks turned my way his eyes widened when he saw me. guess the dress was a good ides after all.

Sparks POV I was talking with the kid but I kept wondering where nova was. I then heard Gibson call her I quickly Turned that way.  
And my eyes widened at what I saw she looked beyond amazing. She looked sexy my mouth went dry as I kept staring at her I have never seen her with a dress and she looked amazing. ''Sparks?'' Asked Otto.  
'' Huh.'' I said as I turned towards him. ''I said that if you want to open your gifts.'' He said. ''Maybe tomorrow.'' I said. ''Okay then.'' Said Otto with a smile. I turned back where nova was but saw she was gone. I looked around the room in till I saw her with jinmay.

Novas POV I walked away with jinmay.  
''Did you see how he looked at you.'' Asked jinmay with a smile. ''Yea.'' I said with small blush. ''Looks like he still likes you ,you should talk to him nova.'. Sid jinmay. ''Maybe later.'' I said. ''Well think fast because here he comes.'' Said jinmay as she pointed behind me. I saw sparks walking towards us. ''I'm not ready.'' I whispered but when I turned around jinmay had left.  
''Hey nova.'' I heard sparks voice behind me I turned around slowly and waved at him with one hand behind my back.  
''Hey sparks.'' I said quietly. ''How have you been.'' He asked me. ''Pretty good and you.'' I asked. ''Cant complain.'' Said sparks he had his hands in his pocket all the time.  
''So how's your career.'' I asked.  
''Its going great I have tons of fans but i wish that they will cut down on my work its sometimes to much.'' He said. We were quiet for a while. ''So . . . Um . You look beautiful nova.'' He said.  
''Thank you.'' I Sid with a blush. We stayed quiet for a long time then he spoke up.  
''So um are we st-'' he was interrupted by Gibson. ''Come on sparks we need to unpack our things.'' Said Gibson. ''Okay fine. . See you later nova.'' He said . I saw him walk away I wonder what he was going to say. ''So nova how did it go.'' Asked jinmay. ''It went okay.'' I said. After a while we were all tired and went to bed we were going to leave everything to clean up tomorrow we were too tired.  
I went to my room and took of my dress as I put on some light blue shorts and a white tank top. I climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes it was morning. I got up and fixed my bed. I quickly took a shower.  
I looked trough my clothes and put on some blue skinny jeans with a yellow one strap shirt.  
I walked to the command room and spotted that everyone was there except for sparks.  
''Where's sparks?'' I asked. ''He's still sleeping.'' Said Gibson while turned towards me. ''Why don't you go wake him up nova.'' Said jinmay. ''Okay.'' I said. When I was in front of his door I hesitated why did I except . Well I'm here might as well get it over with. I knocked once and I heard someone groan he must still be asleep. I heard some movement then some steps and the door opened . Sparks was in his boxers with a tight tank top so tight I saw his abs they were hot but I looked toward his eyes I smiled. ''Hey sparks.'' I said.  
''Hey nova.'' He said with a yawn he then opened his eyes fully and looked at me. I saw his eyes move up and down my body I blushed a little ''So do you want breakfast.?'' I asked him. He looked at my eyes.  
''Yea OK . . . . Hey nova. Want to come in.'' He said gesturing towards his room. I nodded and he scooted aside and I went in his room it was the same as always. I heard him close the door I sat down on his bed.  
''So nova how has your life been.'' He said while taking of his shirt I tried not to look at his body. ''Well I can't complain its been good.'' I said looking at the floor.  
''Yea? that's good.'' He said as he put some blue jeans with a red shirt on.  
''Have you meet any one else you know friends.'' He said he looked at me for this part. And he came to sit by me on the bed.  
''Well yea but there is only one I have meet that is really nice.'' I said i quickly regretted saying that darn why did I say that please don't ask me his name please. ''What's her name?''he asked. ''Umm its a he.'' I said.  
''Oh.'' He said .'' What's his name.'' He said.  
''Kai he's so nice he's been one of my best friends ever.'' I said with a smile. ''Sounds like you like him.''said sparks with a frown. ''Just as a friend.'' I said. Sparks smirked at me while I smiled back We looked in each others eyes for a while then we inched closer and closer we stopped our lips only one inch apart.  
We looked at each other again then we got close enough for me to fell his lips. I closed ,y eyes and so did he as we rubbed our lips slowly and softly together. I felt his hot breath on me. Then I opened my mouth a little and so did he , he scooted closer.  
He then got close enough for a small kiss not even a real one but I jump back. I wasn't sure about kissing him I don't know why I love him. Right?  
Sparks looked surprised then we heard a knock. ''Sparks come down and eat the breakfast is good.'' We heard Otto's voice say. ''C-coming.'' Said sparks almost in a whisper. I stood up and walked to the door there was Otto.  
'' where is sparks? ''He asked. ''He'll be down come on.'' I said we walked down to the command room. I wanted to get away as soon as possible.

Spark's POV I sat in my room when nova had just left why did she jump back when I tried to kiss her?  
What if there is someone else that tony guy. But she said he was just a friend. She probably lied. I feel so stupid coming to shuggazoom.  
I came to see nova and she just rejected my kiss. I walked to the command room and found everyone there. Otto was fixing the air conditioner. Antuari was meditating as always. Chiro was talking to jinmay. Gibson was talking to nova. ''Hey sparks .'' I heard Otto call. I turned towards him. ''Yea.'' I said. ''We are going to the fair later so do what you got to do.'' Said Otto. ''Oh okay.'' I said. But I still wonder about nova I have to talk to her sometime.

Later. . . . . . . . . . Novas POV I had to talk to sparks I rejected his kiss i wonder what he's thinking. I signed as I was in the command room everyone was ready we were just waiting for chiro . And talking about him he walked in. -'okay lets go.'' He said.  
''Yay.'' Yelled Otto.  
We walked out of the robot chiro was walking with antuari while Otto kept jumping ahead . Gibson was talking to sparks . And I was with jinmay. ''So why are you so quiet.'' She asked me. I sighed. ''Oh jinmay I blew it.'' I said while looking at the floor and frowning.  
''What do you mean?'' She asked me. ''Well sparks tried to kiss me.'' I said .  
''Oh nova that's wonderful.'' She said. ''Not for me.'' I said ''What do you mean.'' She asked again. ''I rejected the kiss.'' I said. ''But why nova I thought you loved him?''she said.  
'' I do .'' I said. ''Then why did you reject him.'' She asked. ''I need to know a few things before anything happens.'' I said. ''What do you need to know?'' Asked jinmay. ''Well if I'm the only girl In his life.'' I said. ''Oh.'' She said . ''He is a huge flirt.'' I said. ''Yea guess your right.'' She said.  
we got to the fair it was so colorful everyone was having fun we rode almost every ride especially Otto. Well I was having fun also then i saw tony he saw me to and waved at me i waved back and he started walking towards me.  
''Hey nova.'' He said. ''Hi kai.' I said.  
I saw sparks staring at us it was a little weird. ''Hey you haven't answered my question.'' He said. ''Oh.'' I said. ''So are you going to give me n answer.'' He asked. ''Um probably not today.'' I said nervously while smiling at him sheepishly. ''Come on nova.'' He said. ''Tony I don't know what to say.'' I said honestly. I mean I didn't want to hurt him he's been with me ever since sparks left he is a great guy. ''Nova do you mind if I show you something?'' Tony asked me. ''Um. . . ''I started I looked towards sparks he was still looking at us. Might as well get this over with I guess. ''OK but only for a little.'' I said to him. ''Okay.'' He took my hand and dragged me towards some bushes and tree's. We were standing and I had no idea what he was doing ''Tony why did y-'' I was cut of by his hand. ''I have always wanted to try something.'' He said . All of a sudden he kissed me I tried to take him off but I couldn't it all happened so fast. He let me go and I heard some running I turned around to see a branch move like someone was there but I caught a glimpse of red oh no sparks!. ''Well.'' Said tony. ''What is wrong with you!'' I yelled. ''I kissed you nova.'' He said. ''I told you I wasn't ready to answer tony!'' I yelled.  
''Well I thought I would give you a head start I love you nova you know i do.'' He said.  
I had nothing else to say I pushed him and left him standing there. I ran around the fair and finally found my team. ''Hey nova.'' Said jinmay.  
''Where have you been?'' Asked chiro.  
''Never mind that where's sparks?'' I asked ''He said he wasn't feeling well.'' Said antuari.  
''So he took of.'' Said Otto.  
''Where.'' I asked.  
''To the robot I guess.'' Said Gibson.

Sparks POV I can't believe what I just saw I ran before nova could see that i was spying on her I feel so stupid.  
Yea sparks she loves so much huh she couldn't stand to kiss me but she kissed that other guy.  
What the hell,our love was strong how could she forget what we did we made love that is something that shows her how much I love her!  
I love her I should just leave early.  
I got to my room and took of my shirt and pants so I was only left in my boxers. I laid on my bed just to think.  
I was about to go to bed when I heard a knock on my door I stood up and was about to open it but I stopped in front of it.  
''Who is it.'' I asked ''Its me nova c-can we talk?'' I heard her voice but what did she want to talk about.  
I opened the door.  
''What.'' I asked a little harshly. '  
'Why did you leave early sparks.'' She said.  
''I was tired.'' I lied I was broken.  
''Sparks I want to talk to you about something.'' She started reaching for my shoulder but I pushed her hand away. ''Just say what you have to say.'' I said looking at the floor.  
''Sparks your kind of being a jerk.'' She said a little angry.  
''I'm the jerk!'' I yelled at her. ''Yes what wrong with you!'' She yelled back. ''Nothing just go.'' I said I was bout to close the door but she caught it. ''Sparks why are you acting like this?'' She asked I was now so mad.  
''Maybe its because I saw the girl I love kissing another but she couldn't stand kissing me when we had a very very strong love together!'' I yelled even louder.  
Nova was just standing there. ''Sparks it wasn't what it looked like.'' She said is she trying to say I'm blind ?  
''I saw you.'' I said between my teeth.  
''Sparks he kissed me I swear I'm not in love with him.'' She said. ''Then who are you in love with!'' I yelled I wanted to hear those three words. '  
'You, I love you!'' She yelled.  
I stayed quiet. ''You do?'' I asked . ''Yes sparks ever since you told me you loved me too and we made love I haven't forgotten.'' She said ''Well then but you kissed hi-'' nova caught sparks of ''he kissed me sparky I love you and only.'' She Sid. I smiled at her and carried her in my room bridal style she didn't argue.  
I laid her down on my bed and I laid down on top of her. Then a question came to my mind. ''Nova , then why didn't you let me kiss this morning?'' I asked her. She sighed ''well because there ie something I . . . . Have to know.'' She said. ''Well carry on.'' I said . ''Um. . Well I just wanted to know if I'm still the only girl in your life?'' She asked me of course she was I love her. ''Of course baby. . . No one else is compared to you.'' I Sid. Then nova grabbed the back of my head and pulled on a kiss . Oh, how I have missed them. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist I pulled her so close it could be illegal. She moaned once I started to squeeze her lower back. She slid her tough in my mouth while she stroked the inside carefully and slowly.  
I moaned in the kiss and I pulled her tongue out so I can enter mine in her mouth she was so sweet.  
But our lungs started to burn we broke the kiss and we panted.  
I started to kiss down her jawline and to her neck she arched her back once she felt me bite her neck.  
''Sparks.'' She moaned that turned me on more then before.  
I kissed her shoulders and her neck till I captured her lips in another kiss this one hotter then the last one.

Novas POV Sparks was kissing me so good I didn't want it to end I realized that he didn't have pants or a shirt on .  
I moves my hands down to his abs and I started rubbing We broke the kiss for oxygen and we panted while looking into each others eyes.  
I hugged him tightly oh how I have missed him.  
We broke apart and we heard some noise down stairs.  
''The rest must be back.'' I whispered. He nodded soon he laid beside me and we fell into a peaceful sleep.

Novas POV I woke up and found myself in sparks room. I sighed as I saw him next to me sleeping like a rock.  
I turned some more so that I was right in front of him. The blanket only reached half of his lower body. I saw his muscular stomach I slowly put my hand on them they were so hard nd hot.  
I kept touching them with both hands ,then I heard a chuckle I looked up and saw sparks staring at me I was so embarrassed. I blushed so hard and looked away. Sparks chuckled again.  
''Enjoying the view?'' He asked in his play full voice. I turned back around to glare at him. And he chuckled again.  
I blushed again and he pulled me into a giant hug. ''I love you so much nova you don't know how much I missed you while I was away I never stopped thinking about you.'' He said ,  
that touched my heart.  
I leaned up to kiss him with lots of passion . He moaned as I rubbed his chest with one of my hands.  
I felt his tail wrap around my waist and pull me towards him some more. I also wrapped my tail around his waist.  
Sparks was about to put his tough in my mouth when there was a knock on the door.  
''Ugh.'' Sparks groaned.  
''Hello, sparks?'' It sounded like jinmays voice.  
''Ill get it .'' Said sparks.  
Sparks got up and went to open the door but before that he put on a shirt.  
''Yea.'' He said as he answered the door.  
'' have you seen nova?'' She sounded worried.  
I stood up and walked to the door I stepped in front of sparks.  
''Yea jinmay.' I said. ''Oh sorry its just that I was worried.'' Said jinmay.  
''Don't worry everything is fine.'' I said . ''Okay well any who I came to tell you that me and chiro are leaving for a date and everyone else is gone.'' She said. ''OK thanks for telling me jinmay see you later.'' I said .  
'' Bye.'' She said and I stepped back so sparks would shut the door.  
''Well no one else is here.'' He said ''Yea guess its just you and me.'' I said.  
He eyed me strangely.  
''What?'' I asked. ''Nothing its just. . ''He stopped and started to walk up to me and he put his hand on my waist. ''Your so beautiful.'' He said with a flirty smile.  
''Oh sparks you work you charm well.'' I told him.  
Then all of a sudden sparks scooped me up bridal style and laid me on his bed he began to attack me with kisses all over my body.  
''Sparks.'' I moaned. I knew what we were going to do and i had no problem with it. After all everyone was gone.

Sparks POV I kissed nova up and down her body I quickly took my shirt of and threw it to the other side of the room. I bended down and kissed nova I slid my tongue in her mouth and she moaned I stroked the inside She broke the kiss and flipped us over so she was on top.  
She took her shirt of the way she took it off the way she threw it just made me want her more. She started to kiss my chest and stomach while i reached down to unzip her jeans and I pulled them down. She kissed me in the ,mouth.  
And we continued with no disruptions.

Sparks POV I woke up to find an angel laying next to me . This day was amazing. I saw how her fur was messed up but she looked beautiful oh how I love her the blanket was covering her body from her chest and down. Then a knock came at my door I stood up put on a robe and walked to the door it was Gibson. ''What do you want Gibson.'' I said ''Is nova with you.'' He asked.  
''Yea why.'' I said.  
''Sparks follow me.'' He said. ''Why?'' I asked again.  
''Just do it.'' He said a little irritated we walked to his room.  
''What do you want Gibson.' I said.  
''Sparks did you and nova have sex?'' He asked.  
''Why?'' I asked.  
''I came to get something in my lab that I forgot and I heard you two!'' He yelled.  
''What's wrong with it every couple that loves each other has sex.'' I said.  
''Yea well you can't look we are leaving soon and if nova gets pregnant what are you going to do!'' He yelled.  
''You have a career and knowing you you will do anything for it.'' He said. ''Oh relax Gibson nothing is going to happen.'' I said and then left back to my room.  
As I was walking I was thinking about what Gibson had told me what if nova does end up pregnant.? And what if I'm not there for her? I entered my room but nova wasn't there anymore. ''Nova?'' I called. ''Hello nova?'' I yelled this time. Nova appeared at ,y door . ''Don't worry sparky I'm right here.'' She said she was wearing a tight black skirt that ended in the middle of her thigh and a strapless yellow shirt. I stared she looked so sexy. She giggled then walked towards me she started circling me while speaking. ''Some one's fur is messy.'' She said in a sexy voice. I forgot to comb it so it was messy from out activities in the morning.  
''So sparky what do you want to do today.'' She asked in a playful way and walked to my dresser and leaned on it.  
I walked towards here nd trapped her body there. ''Today I want to do something fun.'' I said. ''Mmm. . Does that something include something dirty?''she asked me.  
''Very very dirty.'' I said. ''I would love that.'' She said.  
''Oh nova!'' I yelled I picked her up and kissed her so fast she barley kept up then a knock came at my door again. But that didn't stop ,e from kissing nova I kept doing it till we collapsed on the bed. The knock came again. Nova broke the kiss. ''Later sparky .'' She whispered as she bit my nose softly.  
She opened the door and it was jinmay. ''Hey what up.'' I heard nova say. -'some one wants to see you he's outside.'' Said jinmay. ''Um OK bye sparks see you later.'' She said and left while closing the door behind her. I got up to get dressed but not before a shower of course.

Novas POV I went to the command room. As I passed no one was there. Guess everyone went out.  
I stepped outside the robot and saw that no one was there. Jinmay told me he was here. ''Hello?'' I asked. ''Hey nova.'' I turned around to find tony there. ''What do you want tony.'' I asked. ''I came to say that I'm sorry about the other day.'' He said to me.  
''You are my best friend tony why did you do it if I don't love you I'm sorry I can't give you more.'' I said to him.  
He ran up to me and grabbed my waist. ''Tony stop!'' I yelled he had a good grip on me of course I didn't want to hurt him.  
''Nova give me a chance i know you love me please just admit it.'' He pleaded.  
''Let me go tony!'' Please!'' I yelled.  
''Back of!'' I heard someone yell, then tony let me go and I saw sparks punch tony in the face. I saw tony fall to the ground while holding his nose. I got scared.  
''Sparks no!'' I yelled when sparks was about to punch him again. I pulled him off of tony.  
''Sparks!'' I yelled.  
''Come on let's go inside." I pulled sparks inside the robot.  
I saw tony stand up and leave while holding his nose.  
We walked in the robot and sparks was angry.  
''Why the hell did you protect him what is wrong with you!'' He yelled at me.  
''Sparks i-'' ''You nothing why do you protect him do you love him huh is that it nova!'' Yelled sparks at me.  
''Sparks how could you think that!'' I yelled back at him.  
''I think that because you protect him so much even when he tries to kiss you so if he tried to have sex with you ,you would let him huh huh!'' Sparks yelled at me.  
''Sparks stop that's not it!'' I yelled.  
''What ever!'' He yelled and he started to walk away.  
''Sparks come back here listen to me !'' I yelled.  
He kept walking away till he was out of sight.  
''Sparks.'' I whispered. We were fighting so much the monkey was standing in the command room.  
''Are you okay nova.'' Asked jinmay.  
''Yea I'm going to be on top of the robot I need air.'' I said and I walked away.  
Later. . . . . . . . . . . . . . I was sitting on top of the robot when I heard the door behind me open. It was antuari he floated towards me. ''What bothers you nova.?'' He asked.  
''Its just that me and spark fight alot over tony I . . . I just want him to understand that tony is just a friend and I don't want him to get hurt because he's one of my best friends antuari. Why can't he just understand?'' I said while putting my head down. Antuari put a hand on my shoulder.  
''Don't worry nova he loves you he'll understand sometime.'' He said and left.  
I sighed I was sad I saw the sunset it was beautiful I sighed again. ''Amazing sun right nova.'' I heard sparks voice and turned around to find him standing there. he walked towards me till he sat next to me.  
''Sparks we need to talk I . . . I just want to say why I pro-'' Sparks shushed me with his finger.  
''Don't worry about it I understand.'' He said ''you you do.'' I asked.  
''Yes and I'm sorry I yelled at you nova .'' He said.  
I sighed happily and leaned in . ''Don't worry about it sparky.'' I said and kissed him with lots of passion.  
''I love you nova.'' He said.  
''I love you too sparks.'' I said and we watched the sunset together.

Sparks POV I woke up and found my self in nova's room we watched the sunset till it went down and I guess we fell asleep in her bed we still had the clothes we had on yesterday.  
Nova was peacefully sleeping I leaned in to kiss her and she quickly grabbed my neck and pulled me deeper.  
She moaned as I slid my tongue in her mouth she tasted so sweet.  
We broke the kiss for air.  
''well looks like we fell asleep in my room.'' Said nova.  
'' Huh guess we did.'' I said.  
''Well let's get up sparky.'' Said nova I groaned ''but I want to stay in bed!'' I whined.  
''Well you can I'm going to take a shower see ya Sparky.'' She said as she kissed my nose.  
I groaned as she got up and walked to the bathroom.  
I waited thinking of two options one was well I heard the shower going should i go in with nova that would be awesome or back off. But my prevented side won.  
I got up and undressed my self I opened the bathroom door slowly nova was humming and the shower was going so she wouldn't hear me.  
I crept up to her and opens the curtains. My eyes widened as I saw nova naked with her back to me and her body covered in soap.  
She heard me this time she turned around quickly.  
''Sparks!'' She yelled while covering her chest. I walked up to her and trapped her against the bathroom wall. The water fell on us .  
I then kissed her passionately.

Later. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Novas POV I was in the command room with sparks sitting next to me. I was happy but sad also they had to leave in a couple minutes.  
We stood up and headed towards the door. Gibson had his stuff loaded and so was sparks.  
''Can I talk to you nova.'' Said sparks ''Sure.'' I said. He walked me away from the team.  
He sighed.  
''Sorry I have to leave.'' He said ''I-its alright.'' I Sid but my voice was cracking up.  
Spark wiped something from my eye it was a tear I didn't even know that i was crying.  
''Please nova don't cry I promise I will come back these past few days were my best I love you nova, if anything happens and i mean anything call me i will com. I promise.'' He said I wiped my tears away. ''I love you too.'' I said and hugged him. We broke apart and kissed with lots of passion this kiss blew all the ones before it.  
We pulled apart.  
''Sparks we have to go.'' Yelled Gibson from the ship.  
''Well goodbye nova.'' He said and pecked my cheek.  
''Bye sparks.'' I said.  
Sparks walked to the ship and waved goodbye to everyone along with Gibson.  
They took of spark looked out the window and mouthed the words ' I love you' I mouthed them back. When the ship was gone. Everyone went inside.  
''Are you okay nova.'' Asked jinmay. ''Yea fine i just want to be alone.'' I said. Jinmay walked in .  
''I love you sparks.'' I whispered.

The next day. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Novas POV I woke up to find myself in sparks room I have slept there but his blankets weren't enough.  
I sighed i got up and walked towards my room I got in the shower and washed myself up. I walked to my dresser and put on black skinny jeans with a yellow shirt that was long but only had one strap it was cut from the bottom for a design.  
I got out of my room nd walked to the command room everyone was up to their normal things while I started exiting the robot.  
Jinmay caught me. ''Where are you going nova?'' Asked jinmay. ''A walk. I'll uh come back later.'' I said jinmay nodded and left.  
I walked down to the park I was depressed I needed sparks he was my sun.  
''Nova?'' Said a voice. I turned around nd found tony standing behind a tree he had a broken nose .''oh tony I'm so sorry abo-'' he hushed me. '  
'Its OK its not your fault.'' He said. I still felt terrible he smiled at me but I could tell it hurt him. ''Nova I heard bout you and um-'' '  
'sparks.'' I told him. ''Yea him why did he leave?'' Asked tony. I sighed. ''He has a career.'' I told him. ''Oh sorry look nova don't get mad but that's not true love your love doesn't just leave you ya know.'' He said. I sighed but sort of thought he was correct. He held my chin up.  
''Listen nova I'm sorry about everything please forgive me and i wanted to ask you if we could still be friends.'' He asked.  
I hugged him tightly he quickly hugged me back we broke apart and i smiled. -  
''ahh yes there is the smile I was looking for.'' He said with a smirk.  
He walked me to the robot. We talked about lots of stuff.  
''So uh see you tomorrow?'' He asked I nodded and headed inside i headed to the command room and saw jinmay. ''Hey nova how was it.'' she asked 'fine it's nice to get fresh air.'' I said and then went to my room i took a quick shower and put on my night clothes but as I was walking to my bed I felt a nausea. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. The night passed and I threw up more and more and more. What's wrong with me I said.  
The next morning i was in the bathroom on the floor I have thrown up so much i must look pale.  
The days passed as I kept throwing up I felt terrible sparks has talked to me through my communicator.

Weeks later . . . . . .  
I was in my room eating a huge sandwich a large bag of chips. I was so hungry all of a sudden. I heard a ring it was my communicator.  
I clicked view and answer and spark showed up. ''Hey sparky.'' I said. ''Hey beautiful.'' He said back I smile while he smirked. ''So how have you been I miss you nova.'' He said. ''I have been good and you.'' I said. ''Tired but fine. ''He said. ''You always seem tired when you call me when you came to shuggazoom you were never tired.'' I said to him.  
He smirked. ''Well you completely recharged me babe.'' He said. ''So how are.-'' He was cut off. ''Yo sparks its your turn.'' I heard some one yell. Sparks sighed. ''Well i have to go see ya I love you bye''he said. ''Bye love you.'' I said and hung up.  
I was thinking then covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I threw up like four times. I washed my face and mouthe I finished washing my eyes then i put one hand on my forehead. And looked in tuhhe mirror I was so pale. I had to find out what was wrong with me.  
I had and idea but i just hoped that i was wrong.  
I. Waited till sunset and then I took off to the store. It took me a while to go to the store and back.. I ran to the robot I went in but no one was there they must be sleeping it was late.  
I went to my room and took the box out of the bag i have bought a pregnancy test. I took it out of the box but before I entered the bathroom I holded the test in my hand a nd begged for it to turn out negative. 


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes later. . . . I was on the floor crying. The test was on the floor next to me once I have read it I dropped it and I broke down crying.  
We should have used protection how can i be so stupid I cried some more I quickly grabbed the test and threw it in the garbage along with the box and bag.  
I sat down again I had my back against the wall and I hugged one of my knees with on arm. While the other was on my forehead.  
I didn't want a baby I could ruin spark's life with this . He has a career to attend to.I cry more and more till i fell asleep.

Next day. . . . I woke up I had fallen sleep on the bathroom floor. I was about to get up when I got in front of the toilet and threw up once more.  
I got up and took a shower put on some fresh clothes and washed my mouth and face.  
I walked out before I can I heard a ring its maybe sparks.  
I grabbed it and answered. It was Gibson. ''What up?'' I asked. ''Sparks has told me you look sick but he says that you say your fine tell me the truth nova i am a doctor.'' He said.  
''I can't.'' I said. ''Why .'' He asked. ''Because it could affect sparks.'' I say. ''Nova are you. . Pregnant?'' He asks. I hesitated but nodded quickly.  
''Oh my.'' He said. ''What do I do.?'' I asked. ''Well tell sparks of course.'' He said.  
''What!. . . That's crazy i could ruin his career.!'' I shrieked.  
''Its his responsibility nova.'' He said. ''Promise you won't tell him anything promise me Gibson!'' I yelled. ''OK but its a mistake.'' He said ''i have to go bye nova.'' He hung up I just hope he keeps his promise.

Months later. . . . . . I have told everyone except sparks even tony knows. He has taken me to my appointments he takes care of me and makes sure I fell great.  
These months have been hard I mean sparks isn't here I have cried a couple times.  
My stomach was huge I felt like it was going to pop any moment..  
I have talked to sparks. But only my face shows on screen.  
The baby has given me a hard time but I'm a little glad to have it I mean it's from the person I love.  
Sparks has commented on me being pale and stuff like that but I tell him its my camera.

Day of knowing. . .. . . Sparks pov I was arguing with Gibson he made a hole in my jacket with his stupid experiments!  
''Why are you messing with it brain strain.'' I yelled.  
'' well it was n accident!'' He yelled back. ''Why are you so stupid.'' I yelled. ''Why are you so irresponsible.''he yelled.  
''Well at least I'm not a big brain like you.'' i yelled.  
''Well at least I'm not dumb like you!'' He yelled .  
''At lest I'm not worthless like you.'' I yelled.  
''Well at least i didn't leave my pregnant girlfriend in shuggazoom like you!'' Gibson yelled but quickly covered his mouth with both hands.  
I turned around slowly i was shocked. I can't believe my robotic ears.  
''Wha-what.'' I said slowly. ''Nothing i didn't say anything.'' Said Gibson. He was about to leave when I grabbed his collar he is going to explain.  
''What did you say Gibson.'' I yelled at his face .''n-nothing.'' He shuddered with a nervous smile.  
''I need to know!'' I yelled.  
''Fine nova is pregnant she is going to give birth today or tomorrow.'' He yelled. ''I let him go and I fell on my bed just shocked.  
''Sparks?''he asked. ''Are you alright?'' He asked me. ''No I'm not I left my love I left her pregnant how long have you known Gibson.'' I yelled . ''Months.'' He said. ''She made me promise not to tell you I'm sorry sparks.'' He said.  
I put my hands on my face. How could she keep this from me.? I would of been a great father. I love nova. How could she not tell me? She's alone with no man to love her except . . . .tony! I got up and ran. ''Where are you going?'' Asked Gibson.  
''To shuggazoom!'' I yelled. ''But you have a race tomorrow.'' I heard him yell. ''I don't care.'' I yelled back and ran out of the hotel. 


	3. Chapter 3

Novas POV In was sitting next to tony on a bench I felt something in my stomach but it didn't bother me that much.  
''Nova are you OK.'' Asked tony. ''Yea just fine.'' I said.  
''What are you thinking about?'' He asked me. ''The baby.'' I said. ''Oh.'' He responded.  
he took me home.  
''So see ya nova.'' He said . ''Yea see ya.'' I said and walked straight to my room.

Birth. . . . . Novas POV I woke up it took me a while to stand up. I took. A Shower and got dressed. I heard a knock on my door and saw it was tony.  
''How are you.'' He said as he entered my room. ''Great.'' I said. ''So are you ready for the baby the doctor said it cold pop any moment this week..'' ''no I'm scared. ''I said.  
''Dont worry I'all be by your side.'' He said while taking my hand.

Sparks POV I landed in shuggazzoom and was running to the I got there I knocked very loudly The team quickly answered it.  
''Sparks?'' Asked chiro. ''What are you doing here?'' Asked Otto.  
''Long story I need to see nova.'' I yelled.  
''She's not here.'' Jinmay quickly said.  
I ignored them and ran past them i went through the hall and to her room and barged in.  
Nova was shocked she was on the bed with tony sitting next to her she stood up fast,  
''Sparks!?'' She yelled.

Novas POV when I saw sparks I couldn't believe it what will he say I'm in deep trouble.  
''Nova!'' He yelled. ''Back of sparky boy!'' Yelled tony as he pushed him. ''You back off come on nova your coming with me.'' Said sparks he was about to reach for my hand but tony stopped him.  
''Shes not going anywhere.''yelled tony.  
''Shes my girlfriend!'' Sparks yelled.  
''Are you the one who took care of her while she was peregnant! I bet you don't even want the baby.'' Yelled tony. My stomach started to hurt i felt my water brake the baby its coming!  
''Guys.'' I tried to yell but it was too much pain.  
''I love nova and the only reason i didnt know is because she didnt tell me!'' Sparks yelled.  
The monkey tem was watching them fight jinmay saw me and ran to me. ''Stop look at nova.'' Said chiro.  
I was breathing hard nd it hurt.  
''Ill carry her!'' Said sparks he picked me up and ran .

We arrived t the hospital. But the pain was too much.  
I felt that some one laid me down on a bed. I felt some one grab my hand and slowly slip away.

Sparks POV I watched as they took nova away. I hoped that nothing bad will happen. I went to the waiting room an saw tony I grabbed him by the collar. ''Look I want to warn you that,that baby in there is mine and so is nova so back off!''i yelled.  
''Sparks'' yelled chiro.  
''Stop.'' Yelled jinmay.  
''Sparks..'' yelled Otto.  
''S.p.r.x.77 let him go,!''yelled antuari.  
Tony grabbed my hands and. Yanks them off himself.  
''Let me go you have no right to claim nova she goes with any one!'' He yelled ''Spars tony don't fight do it for nova.'' Said jinmay.  
''Fine for nova.'' I said. I glared and left.  
I was walking around the hallways of the hospital.  
How can Nova not tell me she was pregnant I would of come did she not trust me?  
I sighed as I leaned on the wall.  
''Sparks.- said. A Voice.  
I turned to see that it was antauri.  
''Oh hey antauri.'' I said.  
''Why did you leave?'' Asked antuari.  
''I can't stand tony.'' I said.  
''Look sparks he's novas best friend.  
''But couldn't she at least tell me she was pregnant? Instead she told him!'' I yelled.  
''Look sparks. Nova didn't tell you because,she thought these news would ruin your career.'' Said antuari.  
''But I would have came I love her and i would do anything for her.'' I said ''She would too.'' He said ''Come on sparks we need to get back to the waiting room.'' I nodded and followed him when we arrived i glared at tony. ''I sew you finally decided join us huh?'' He asked in a. A mocking tone.  
I jumped back and yelled. ''Shut up.!'' ''No you shut-up your just worried that nova would pick me.'' He said.  
''Nova will never pick you!'' I yelled ''I think she will especially what we did together.' He said.  
''I didn't know she was pregnant!''' I yelled.  
''I'm not talking about that sparky I meant how me and nova were together in bed.'' He said while standing up .  
''You lie!'' I yelled I was a bout to strangle him but Otto and antuari holder me back ''Lier!''i yelled even louder.  
''No I'm not that night was amazing I kissed. Every inch of her mmmm.'' He moaned.  
I was shaking.  
''When I had sex with her oh yea I caused her so much pleasure..'' he scooted closer and whispered.  
''The best part is sparky that she . . . Let . Me.'' He whispered.  
my eyes widened I broke of of Otto and antuari and attacked tony.  
We punched each other I punched him in the gut while he tried to punch me in the face..we knocked things over but I didn't care he had crossed the line!  
I heard screams every where then some one pulled me of it was Otto and antuari again while they holder me jinmay and chiro holded tony.  
''Lier.'' I yelled again.  
Then some one came between is it was a doctor.  
''If you don't stop I'm going to have to ask you to leave!''he yelled .  
We calmed down a bit. ''Now take a seat!'' He ordered.  
I sat in a far corner with chiro.  
Hours. . . . . We have been waiting so long I got worried. I had my hands on my face the whole time. Everyone was here except tony and antuari they left to get food and drinks then I heard some one say. ''Family members of nova.''  
I quickly stood up.  
I rushed to him ''yea how is she.'' I said Otto stood next to me as well as chiro and jinmay.  
''Who is the father?'' He asked.  
''Me.'' I said.  
''Congratulations.'' He said. ''You have a baby girl.'' He answered 


End file.
